The present disclosure relates to an image forming device including a sheet conveying portion which conveys sheets.
Image forming device such as a printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, and the like each include a sheet conveying portion which conveys a sheet to which an image formed by an image forming portion is transferred.
A known sheet conveying portion that conveys a sheet includes a conveyance guide portion provided with a plurality of guide ribs which guide a sheet being conveyed, and a suction portion which causes suction air to act on a sheet guided by the guide ribs to bring the sheet into close contact with the guide ribs in order to ensure stable sheet conveyance performance. In a sheet conveying portion of this kind, a sheet is brought into close contact with the guide ribs by suction air caused by the suction portion and the sheet being thus in close contact is conveyed to a downstream side in a sheet convey direction while being guided by the guide ribs.